Renazon
Renazon is ThatOneNeighbor's main HTF self insert. Bio Renazon is a generally happy character, always wanting to give more than she has. She is a member of the race Dracydia, a race the Creator made after she realized Phil didn't look like and unknown animal OR hybrid. She is somewhat rough and tumble and, despite this, answers to female pronoun and likes cute things (a LOT) She is a somewhat random person who tries to be refined around others but almost always ends up failing in one way or another. Add More Whenever Trivia * She is one of if not the first character that is a species made by the Creator (hybrids don't count, and unknown species are never explained) * She may be related to Spaz in some way * Her favorite video game franchise is The Legend Of Zelda. She likes a lot more, but that one is an absolute gem to her. * While one the topic, her favorite character of all time is Sheik. * She was shown to like a character named Ruben in a weird, somewhat obsessive way (as in she gets bored when they aren't online) * She hates almost all of her drawings soon after she finishes them * She is a fan of Hipsters and Emos and groups like that * She wishes the move to Sacramouso Camelfornia (a cheap joke on Sacramento California) * She is obsessed with Japan * She is one of the few characters introduced in HTF Breaks * She and Spaz are in every episode together, but they aren't duo characters * She lives with Spaz, Saturn, Llamalee and Apollo * She, Spaz, Saturn, Llamalee and Apollo are all the main characters in Sappy Pine Quickys (episodes that are longer than breaks but shorter than episode) and Kawaii Toons (animated shorts that feature chibi-fied versions of the characters) * Her being genderless makes it easier to display a lot of personality, plus the creator wants to be a boy from time to time * Her favorite song is "It's Been So Long" by The Living Tombstone because it mesmerizes her * She had a best friend named Kendall (HTF world, real life name is Kennedy) before moving. She also got in a fight with an online friend once and they never spoke again. She misses both. * She can't remember worth dirt * She hates death yet can't help but be fascinated by it * She is still confused about her sexuality, although she doesn't seem to care about dating * She wants something more than anything, that will be shown in a future episode * She was originally named Tonsra, but she was renamed become the name was dumb and she ThatOneNeighbor missed the prototype name Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Bisexual Characters Category:No Gender Characters Category:Charecters with an imagination Category:ThatOneNeighbor's Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Under Construction Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Gray Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Gamers Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Dragons Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Strong characters Category:Renamed